What Went Wrong?
by marysunshine81
Summary: Marriage is a mysterious institution and Diane Lockhart never wanted it, it just happened to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

When I lazily open my eyes to the morning sun, it feels good to close them again right away. It's a Saturday, so I am allowed to go to the office a little later.

I slowly turn on my other side to take a peek at my husband, who's still sleeping and snoring occasionally. I don't remember when he arrived home last night, but he wasn't here when I switched off the light on the nightstand. It has happened quite often lately, him coming home after I go to bed. But Sunday usually belongs to the two of us alone, so just one more day to go.

I enjoy the silence, that I can rest my eyes a little more, and only open them again when I feel him move next to me.

"Good morning." His smile is the first thing I see and he places a lazy kiss on my lips.

"Morning," I return the smile.

Us waking up together is just as rare as going to bed together. The honeymoon period of our marriage ended way too soon. We are more like a regular married couple now, who struggle to find time for each other. So we need to cherish the little we manage to steal.

"How about I bring our coffee to bed?" I offer to prolong the moment.

"Yes, please," he begs me and shuts his eyes. He probably slept a lot less than I did.

"When did you come home last night?" I inquire nonchalantly, as I get out of bed to make our morning brew.

"I can't recall," he murmurs and I'm pretty sure he will be asleep by the time I'm back from the kitchen.

I take my time with the coffee for this very reason, I enjoy being able to prepare it without a rush anyway. I also find a box of cookies and put some of them on a plate. It's not exactly breakfast, but we can call it that. Once the tray is ready I walk back to the bedroom, determined to wake up my husband, so he can compliment me for my special housewife skills that he rarely sees any sign of.

"Nice," is all he says before he grabs his black coffee mug, so I place the tray on the sheets between us a bit huffily, due to his short remark.

I reach for my red mug and a cookie and lean back against the headboard, determined to enjoy the moment nevertheless.

"So what should we do tomorrow?" I ask the usual question about the last day of the week.

"I need to get out of town today, and I won't be back until Monday," he replies naturally, ignoring the fact that he never mentioned his plans before.

"Oh, okay," I swallow my objection not to sound too bossy, but feel the need to ask, "Where exactly are you going?"

"A friend is moving and he needs my help," he responds shortly.

"You should have told me in advance, I would have made plans too," I nudge him playfully, pretending not to make a big deal out of it, even though it is kind of a big deal to me.

"You can still make plans," he points out and places his mug back on the tray. "Thanks for the coffee, hon," he kisses my cheek and gets out of bed.

By the time I realize he didn't even touch the cookies he's already in the bathroom, so much about breakfast in bed. I'm left alone with my thoughts instead, and they won't let me rest. Him staying out late so often, then suddenly leaving for two days, I don't really like this turn of events. I haven't really thought about it until now, but something just doesn't feel right.

I try to recall when the late nights started, because there was a time when he was at home long before me, almost every day, and he was the one who complained about me arriving late. How the tables have turned since then, and how I'm only noticing it now. He sometimes mentioned that he was with friends or that it was work, but why does something tell me now that it might be a third option.

I still hear the water running in the shower, so I quickly get out of bed, determined to find answers somewhere and I literally bump into the pile of his clothes next to the bed. When I grab his shirt the unfamiliar scent reaches my nose quickly, but then I notice the lipstick stains that tell me everything I needed to know. _The bastard._

When the water stops running, I decide to call him out on it right away to get his immediate reaction.

"Jack?" I shout his name and he must know from the lack of any form of endearment that it's about something serious.

"What's wrong?" I hear his suspicious question and when he appears in the doorway wrapped up in a towel I show him the evidence.

"What is this on your shirt?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I wasn't sure what to write at the beginning of the first chapter to introduce the fic, for obvious reasons and it's still hard to comment without giving anything away. But your reactions clearly show that you want me to go on with this story, so here's the second chapter. I guess I can give that much away that I almost finished writing the fic. Now it looks like it will have 7 chapters altogether, so if you decide to stay with me on this journey, that's what's waiting for you._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"It's not what you think," he protests right away, and to be honest even though I do think of the worst, that he actually cheated on me, I'm praying for a different explanation. Simply because I don't think he's capable of cheating on me.

"Good, because you have exactly 60 seconds to explain yourself and if I don't like what I hear, you're out the door," I state firmly, so he knows I'm not kidding. If he cheated on me, he won't have time to put on anything, he should feel lucky if I let him take the towel with him.

"Do you think if I cheated on you I'd leave the evidence right in front of your eyes?" he tries to reason with me, while I'm beginning to lose my patience.

"You need to do better than that and you only have 40 seconds left," I remind him and now he looks a little scared.

"Okay, we were in a strip club and things got a little messy, but I did not cheat on you, I would never cheat on you, you should know that," he insists and even though I'm not sure I should believe him just yet, at least his explanation earns him some more time.

"Then where are you going today all of a sudden?" I get back to the topic I didn't explore that much earlier, when I still trusted him.

"I told you, I'm helping out a friend," he repeats what he told me already, but he won't get away with it this time.

"I want to go with you," I decide to test him.

"Don't you have work today?" he eyes me, confused.

"Why? Don't you want me to come?" I inquire suspiciously.

"We will be packing and carrying boxes and sleep on matrasses on the ground, not your favorite activity," he manages to come up with a reasonable answer, but I can't help being distrustful.

"Can't you send someone else then?" I'd like to add 'please', but I suppose it's more of an order than a request anyway. If he stays home with me, there's a better chance we can resolve this discussion in a satisfying way.

"I can try," he sounds hesitant, but I'm sure he can see how serious I am, as I'm looking straight into his eyes. "All right, I'm not going anywhere, but with one condition, you are staying home today as well."

"I ca…." I swallow back my immediate protest and consider his ultimatum instead. I suppose it's a small sacrifice considering what's on stake here is our marriage. "Okay, I do think we need to start spending more time together, so we can avoid such situations." I raise my hand to show him the incriminating shirt once again.

"Does this mean you believe me?" he waits for the verdict, standing my gaze.

"I want to," I say truthfully and his expression softens. I can actually see the love in his eyes and it makes me weaker than I'm supposed to be in such a moment. "But I hope you'll stay away from strip clubs in the future," I state my condition.

"It won't happen again, I promise," he insists and I do hear the honesty in his voice. "And I'm really sorry, I never meant to hurt you," he adds, helping me decide.

"It had better not happen again," I threaten him seriously, he must know I won't forgive him so easily the next time.

The thought of losing what we've built up is scary, but not as scary as living in a marriage where I can't trust my other half. I can only hope he isn't fooling me, I don't want to be one of those wives who are easily mislead by words.

"Now give me that shirt." He reaches out his hand, probably to hide the reminder of his misstep, but I won't let go of it so easily.

"No," I use a slightly playful tone, now that our discussion has come to a conclusion. "If you want it, you have to come and get it," I challenge him as I step back, hiding the shirt behind me and his grin suggests that he's up for it.

It doesn't take long for both of us to forget about the shirt though and resolve this unpleasant situation in the most pleasant way.

o-o-o

After such an exhausting, but fun weekend, it's twice as hard to arrive at the firm Monday morning, but I'm happy my husband and I managed to spend some quality time together in the end. I even went as far as giving him a little lap dance, so he doesn't look for it elsewhere the next time. And it's safe to say he more than enjoyed my impromptu performance.

We also had a proper conversation and he explained why he had spent so much time away from home lately. He had thought he had been in my way, since I had been working a lot from home as well the last few weeks. So I also had to make a promise to bring a little less work home from now on, so we can have more time to ourselves.

Sipping my coffee I turn at the end of the corridor when I notice a man standing in my office. I almost drop my coffee when I recognize who he is, non-other than Kurt McVeigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I take a right turn instead of a left one and end up on Will's couch in a hurry, to make sure I'm not seen from my office. The coffee cup lands on the table where it's safer, because I'm still shaking a little. My partner looks at me confused, but doesn't say a word, instead he waits for me to explain myself.

"What is he doing in my office?" I turn my head in the opposite direction for a second, even though I don't actually see Kurt from where I sit.

"I meant to warn you, but he showed up early. He wants to talk to you, to make sure you're okay with him taking our case."

The man I haven't seen in years, after I rejected his proposal, is standing in my office because my partner hired him for a case? Of course I never told Will about the proposal, but I always thought he knew, because he never once mentioned Kurt ever since.

"I haven't heard from him in forever, why is he suddenly on our case?" I inquire, sounding a bit more upset than I should be.

"Our other expert screwed up, and I heard McVeigh's in town, I had to call him. We really need him." Will's explanation is logical, but the coincidence simply frightens me. What is he doing in town on the first place? I thought he moved away.

"You should have discussed it with me first," I point out, though I don't want to pick a fight.

"I have no idea what happened between you two back then, but clearly you've both moved on, so what's the big deal?"

Do I really have to spell it out to Will of all people, who has been dancing around Alicia ever since we've hired her? Of course I know he's never really moved on, while Kurt and I did.

"Do I really have to talk to him? Can't you just tell him I'm okay with it?" I try to look for a way out, because talking to someone I almost married once isn't on my list of favorite things to do first thing on Monday or any day for that matter.

Why? Because I don't want to re-open a door that we closed a long time ago. But since Kurt is in my office, the room where we said our goodbyes the last time I saw him, I suppose it's too late. That door is already open.

"Go, make some small talk, then send him over," Will encourages me with a smile and even though I wish I could avoid it, I decide to take his advice. I'll make sure our conversation is short and as meaningless as possible, at least I had a little time to prepare.

The clicking of my heels on the ground draws Kurt's attention as I approach my office. I feel very uncomfortable trying to stand his gaze, because he clearly checks me out in the red dress I put on this morning, for my husband, not for him.

"Hi, I'm sorry, your assistant said I could wait here," he opens with an apology and I notice how nervous he is, even though it was his decision to come here, so – unlike me - he's had more than enough time to prepare to face me.

"It's okay, Will said he wants to hire you for a case," I get to the point to keep our conversation as short as possible.

I couldn't help checking him out too though, especially because he's dressed so differently now than he used to. He's clearly wearing a designer suit, no boots and his shirt isn't checkered either. At least his mustache is still intact, but the cowboy look isn't complete anymore.

"Yeah, I'm back in town for a few weeks," he states and even though his words bring back certain memories, I try to suppress them.

"Okay," I nod and finally approach my desk. If he sees I'm busy, he'll hopefully leave me alone very soon.

"You're okay with it?" he asks, and I'm wondering what other reply he expected.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Of course I could list a few reasons, but I decide to keep them to myself. It all belongs to the past anyway. Like Will said, we have both moved on…yet he's still in my office at the moment, looking at me like he always did. He really shouldn't be here, not now, not like this.

"Good…and how are you doing? I guess I should say congratulations."

STOP! I'm already screaming in my head. We can't just make small talk like this, we have a past. I didn't marry him, then I married someone else. He's the last person I'd want to talk about this.

"I guess I should too and thank you, I'm doing great," I respond with my politest smile, the one I keep for people I dislike, but still have to play nice with. I don't dislike him, maybe once I even loved him, but it doesn't matter anymore.

"Good to hear, I guess I'll see you around," he gives up and I'm feeling relieved that it's finally over.

"I guess you will," I state, but hope very much that we won't bump into each other again. This short conversation was awkward enough.

Some loud chatter draws my attention to the side door and I can hardly believe my eyes when I recognize one of the people standing there. I turn back to Kurt, who's still eyeing me for some reason.

"You forgot to mention your wife is here with you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What?" Kurt looks from me in the direction of the voices, then back at me. He seems naturally surprised to see his wife here.

But it doesn't change the fact that I'll probably have her in my office very soon and I'm unable to come up with a decent plan how to avoid that. We have met a few times since she married Kurt, but I haven't actually seen them together so far, and I'd really like to keep it that way.

"I'll have a meeting soon," I try to remind Kurt that he wanted to leave already.

"Sorry," he apologizes, although I suppose he doesn't know for what exactly and walks out of my office through the side door.

I don't want to watch him, watch them, I should probably hide while I still can, but something makes me look in the direction he left nevertheless. I only observe them for a few seconds, but it's enough to actually notice the intimacy between them. Deciding I've seen enough I sit at my desk and put on my glasses, until a knock on the glass door makes me look up again.

"I didn't want to miss the chance to say hi," the woman in the doorway flashes me her usual perfect smile.

"Viola," I pretend to be pleasantly surprised to see her here today.

"I heard you hired my husband," she reveals what seems to be the reason for her visit right away.

"Will did," I point out, the last thing I need is for her to think I want anything from her husband.

We fought over boyfriends in college more than enough, although I can't help thinking that's the reason she set her eyes on Kurt in the first place, to piss me off. But I never gave her the satisfaction to know it was working.

"Kurt told me everything about your relationship," she tries to fool me, but knowing Kurt, I find it hard to believe.

"How nice for you," is all I'm able to say with my widest grin, although I'm aware I can't really fool her either.

"He's not a free pray anymore," she points out what I already know and also saw with my own eyes only minutes ago.

"Did you come here to tell me that?" I call her out on the reason for her visit spitefully.

"No, I actually came to poach one of your associates," she reveals with an even wider smile. We have always been good at this small talk.

"Ah, the usual fun," I smile and try to get distracted by the papers on my desk in the hope that she might leave me alone.

"Babe, have you said hello to Diane yet?" Viola either pretends she doesn't know he did, or wants to throw their relationship in my face, because when I look up again I see a very embarrassed Kurt being dragged into my office by his tie.

"I did, hello again," he greets me nevertheless, and naturally puts his arm around his wife.

"Hello," I say in the lack of a better response, trying to look elsewhere, because I feel slightly uncomfortable facing them.

"He kept telling me how he missed his farm, so I decided to give in and try life here for some time," Viola shares way more information with me than I'm actually interested in.

"Really?" I inwardly chuckle at the thought of Viola spending time on Kurt's farm.

"We are practically neighbors now, isn't it fun?" she insists.

"It is," I respond with a forced smile, although Viola is the only one who enjoys the situation from the three of us, but Kurt also seems a lot calmer now than he did before.

"We should go on a double date sometime," she suggests, and I see the immediate protest on Kurt's face.

But his expression softens when his wife turns to him and that's when I clearly see that no matter how unbelievable this marriage is for me, it seems to be working for them. And even though I'm reluctant to admit it, they actually look good together.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he tries to reason with her.

"I don't think so either, but it was nice seeing you both." I'm desperate to put an end to this conversation now, I have seen enough of their marital bliss and if Kurt is happy, I am happy for him.

I can't really complain either, but if my weekend had turned out differently, I could easily be jealous of them right now.

"All right, no double date then, but we should definitely get a coffee together," Viola offers something I can't really say no to.

"I will call you," I promise something I don't intend to keep, but at least it helps me get rid of them.

Later when my husband shows up for our lunch date I successfully keep him from bumping into Kurt and by the evening I almost completely forget he was in my office today at all.

But when I turn off the lights ready to leave, I hear those all too familiar steps approach my office. Since Will has already left, I have no doubt that Kurt has come to see me, but I'm not sure I want to find out the reason.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"I know it's late, but do you have a minute?" Kurt stops right in front of my office, blocking my way out.

"Are you alone?" I look in the direction of the empty corridor, to make sure his wife isn't there again like she was in the morning.

"Yes and that's exactly why I'm here, to tell you that I was alone this morning too. I'm not sure how she found out I was coming here, but I'm sorry if she made you feel uncomfortable." He is the one who seems very uncomfortable now, yet he's still only a few inches away from me, standing my gaze.

I'm a little stunned at his apology, and I don't think it's really necessary. Although I can't deny that his attentiveness flatters me.

"I've already forgotten about it," I brush it off. It wasn't a pleasant experience, but talking about it with him alone makes me feel even less comfortable.

"But I can't," he states and his eyes pace my face for a few seconds before he diverts them towards the ground.

"You can't?" I stare at him confused, until he raises his eyes on me.

"It's so good to see you again," he admits with a smile I'm not quite sure how to interpret. "It's been too long," he adds and I don't like that he forces me to go down memory lane with him.

"It was good to see you too," I respond to reassure him it's mutual, but I also feel the urge to escape from this moment as soon as possible, "but I'm afraid I have to go now, my husband must be waiting downstairs."

"I shouldn't have walked out on you," he admits something I'm not even sure I heard right.

"We can't change the past anymore," I sigh, even though unlike him I don't really have any regrets.

"You must remember the last kiss we shared, we were standing right there," he continues to pull me down with him.

"I don't want to remember," I shake my head firmly and he must see that I'm serious, although not completely unaffected by his words.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm here," he admits with insecurity in his voice and I'm the one who is sorry for him now. I honestly thought he was happy in his marriage, but now I'm not sure.

' _I assumed you have a happy marriage'_ , I'm tempted to say, but the words won't come out or I simply don't want to hear his answer.

"I have to go," I reply instead and he nods slightly, showing that he understands.

But it's easier said than done, because for a moment I actually get lost in his eyes and it doesn't take long for me to start remembering what I didn't want to before. Back then he also told me he had to go and once he left I never saw him again until today. If I had accepted his proposal back then, our life would have turned out so differently. But what I told him is true, we can't change the past anymore.

I don't want to allow him to take advantage of my hesitation, so I just walk away with hurried steps, not caring that there's only one way out, so he has to use the same route.

After I step in the elevator I stare at the corridor, not wishing, but almost expecting him to show up and join me. And when he doesn't, I feel slightly disappointed, but relieved at the same time. My husband is waiting for me at home, just like his wife's waiting for him. That's our normal now and today will soon be forgotten by both of us.

I'm a lot more disappointed not to find my husband home waiting for me at all. I thought we managed to come to an agreement during the weekend and things will be different from now on. When I call his cell it goes straight to voicemail and it actually makes me angry. I wanted to find comfort in his arms tonight more than ever, it's exhausting to deal with ghosts from my past.

As I'm scrolling through my contacts to decide who else I could call, my eyes land on Kurt's name. His number is still there, although I haven't actually used it in a long time. I hide the name from my eyes before I could do anything stupid. I need to find my husband instead.

The number I end up calling is a completely different one and when she answers all I say is, "I need your help."

o-o-o

The closed door is mocking me with its mere presence, but I know I have to get over my fear and use the card I was just given. I need to see the truth with my own eyes, that's the only way I can fully believe it.

When Kalinda told me about my husband's whereabouts a half an hour ago, I wasn't even angry with him anymore. Somehow I expected to find out something like this, an affair in a hotel room. I was angry with myself though for believing all his lies the other day. But I'll have enough time for self-pity later, I need to act now. I need to see his face when I walk in on him, tell him it's over for good, then leave as fast as I came and never look back.

The expression on Jack's face doesn't quite make up for the disgust I feel watching him have sex with another woman. I almost regret coming there myself. I should have just asked Kalinda to take photos for me, those would have been enough for the divorce procedure.

I was wrong after all, today will never actually be forgotten. It's the day my marriage comes to an end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I'm standing in front of a different door, but with a similar hesitation. I shouldn't be here now, and I wouldn't be, if I had considered the consequences. But today of all days I feel like I have nothing to lose anymore.

When Viola opens the door, I just stare at her, since I have no idea what to say. It's not her I came to see, it's her husband. How ridiculous is that? I must be out of my mind taking such a long cab drive to talk to a man I didn't want to talk to when he was standing only a few inches away from me.

But so much has changed in a few hours. My whole world is upside down. I don't know why I came, but I'm here now, facing his wife, who's not pleased to see me, but there's no way back.

"Hi, I know it's late, but could I talk to Kurt, please? It's an emergency." I come up with a not so good excuse, inwardly cursing myself for being so stupid.

"I'm not sure..." she questions my sanity with a good reason. "Why haven't you called?" she inquires, proving that at least one of us is able to think straight.

But I can't explain why I'm here, because I have no idea. When I left the hotel and got into a cab I knew I couldn't possibly go home, because that's the first place where Jack would come look for me. Not that we have anything to talk about anymore. I saw what I saw and he can burn in hell for all I care, I'm done with him for good. So I told the driver to drive me here instead.

"I couldn't," I squeeze out, and I don't want to break down in front of her of all people, but I feel that I'm close. So I'm all the more grateful when Kurt appears in the doorway next to her.

"Diane?" he is even more stunned than his wife was and his expression finally makes me realize that I made a huge mistake.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here," I apologize, and rush away to get back in the cab.

But once again I'm not sure what to tell the driver, where to take me. Away from here, that's all I know, so I instruct him to head back to Chicago.

When we stop on the way a few minutes later, I'm confused, because there should be no traffic around here.

"Did something happen?" I ask him, sounding a little worried.

"There's a car in front of us on the road, I can't move forward," he explains. "I'll go and see what's going on, if the driver is okay."

I can't believe this is happening, so I curse myself even more for being so silly.

I stay in the car, hoping we can continue our journey very soon, when a knock on the window on my side startles me. I turn my head and I recognize Kurt's face in the dark, so I pull down the window.

"What are you doing here?" I find it hard to believe he actually came after me, but he did show up in my office twice today already, so I probably shouldn't be surprised.

"I need to know why you showed up tonight," he says firmly.

"It's not that important," I reassure him. I appreciate that he cares, but I have no right to use it to my advantage.

"It's a forty mile drive," he points out that I make no sense, but I was already aware of that.

"I just had a crazy evening," I admit. Crazy doesn't even begin to describe it actually.

"What happened?" he still genuinely cares, the worry in his eyes is all too obvious.

I hate myself for using him, for turning to him of all people, but I also feel the need to finally tell someone.

"I caught my husband in bed with another woman."

Saying it out loud doesn't make it sound any more true. It still feels like a nightmare actually. Despite the occasional disagreements, I always thought our marriage was happy and I don't understand how he could do this to me, to us.

"Get out of the car please and come with me," his suggestion sounds more like an order, but I'm not sure if I should follow it.

"I can't do that. Your wife..," I try to protest, but he cuts me off.

"Don't worry about her, just come," he insists and I soon find myself reaching for the door.

o-o-o

"How dare you sleep with my husband?" A very furious Viola ruses into my office, without any warning from my assistant.

"What are you talking about? I didn't sleep with anyone's husband," I respond calmly.

I wouldn't do that. Or would I? I'm not sure about anything anymore. It all feels so surreal, as if I was living someone else's life these days. But I certainly don't remember sleeping with Kurt, but then what happened between us? I don't remember anything. Maybe Viola knows something I don't?

"Once a bitch always a bitch. First my biggest client, now my husband? What's wrong with you? I won't rest until I destroy you and your precious firm. And if you think you and _my husband_ will live happily ever after now, you are mistaken. Not while I'm still breathing."

She says _my husban_ d, but I don't understand what she's talking about. How could Kurt be her husband, when he is _my husband_.

"You are crazy," I shout at her, although I'm fully aware that if anyone's crazy from the two of us it's me.

What the hell is happening to me?

"Don't dare touch me," she yells at me, thinking I'm about to hit her or something. Am I? I have to question myself again.

"Diane, Diane," I hear another voice shouting at me. Is that Will? Or is that Kurt? Oh no, it's Jack. What is he doing here? I haven't seen him in forever. Can't everyone just leave me alone? I want to be alone.

"Leave me alone!" I shout it out loud and suddenly everything turns black in front of me.

o-o-o

When I open my eyes again, the first thing I do is look around in the empty room. I'm in my own bed, that much is clear. I glance at my left hand ring finger, but the sight of my wedding ring still doesn't give me confidence.

I couldn't be more confused. Was it a dream or a nightmare? Who am I married to? It has to be Kurt, or is it Jack? But I haven't seen Jack in forever, why is he among my thoughts to begin with?

My eyes pace the room for evidence, until I finally find a photo that has the answer I've been looking for.

* * *

 _A/N: I know you probably have even more questions now, I'll try to explain everything in the closing chapter. Haven't written it yet, but I hope it won't take too long._


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I pinch myself to make sure I'm really awake and when I get the confirmation I let out a relieved sigh looking at the photo of us. _Thank god it was just a dream._ I smile at the man on the picture on my side and wish he was in the room with me right now.

"Kurt?" I shout the name of the only man I ever wanted to call my husband and when he doesn't reply I quickly get out of bed.

I need to see him right away and find comfort in his company after the night I've had. I try to search my mind for the details of the dream, to remember as much of it as I can. Not sure why though, because the thought that I was married to someone else isn't really pleasant.

"Kurt?" I call my husband again once I'm outside the bedroom.

"Kitchen," he finally responds and I can't describe the relief I feel hearing his voice.

I stop in the doorway and silently observe him sitting at the table, eating breakfast, reading the paper. The radio is on in the background, that's probably why he didn't hear when I first called his name.

"Morning," he sends me a smile and starts to get up.

"Don't move," I instruct him and approach the chair he's sitting on.

I stand behind him and lean in to fold my arms around him, while I place a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey," he turns his head and our eyes meet. He seems to enjoy my closeness just as much as I do.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep in," I scold him playfully and place a kiss on his lips this time.

"You needed to rest, it's been an exhausting week for you," he points out attentively.

"You're the best husband I could wish for, I hope you know that," I feel the need to say it out loud in the light of the dream I had.

I obviously prefer the reality a lot more, even though I remember that Kurt was there in my dream as well.

His lips curl up, but that's all the acknowledgement I get for my flattering statement. I don't doubt that he appreciates it though.

"I'll pour you some coffee," he offers, but I don't let him stand up.

"Just enjoy your breakfast," I kiss his cheek again then steal a slice of cheese from his sandwich, which he bares with a chuckle.

"Your sandwiches are in the fridge," he points out and I let go of him to get my breakfast and the coffee and sit down next to him.

"Thank you," I say before I take a sip of my coffee. I want to make sure he knows I appreciate the little things he does for me every day.

Despite the confusing dream I had I finally feel calm and I'm able to enjoy the breakfast Kurt made for me. I don't think Jack would ever have made me breakfast, he didn't seem like the type. And he ended up cheating on me, I remind myself. It didn't only happen in my dream after all.

I inwardly slap myself for thinking about someone I haven't seen in years, while I'm here with the man I love and vowed to spend the rest of my life with.

"I dreamt that we were both married to someone else," I admit as the realization hits me that Kurt was married in the dream as well and I can see the shocked reaction on his face.

I somehow feel like talking about it with him, it might help me deal with it better. And when I say it out loud more details come to me. I suddenly remember his wife, Viola shouting at me that I slept with his husband. _Oh god!_

"For real?" he inquires.

"Yeah, my husband cheated on me and I think I ended up cheating on him, with you, although that part is a bit fuzzy," I admit, because I'm still confused about certain details.

"So we both cheated?" he asks with an amused expression, barely holding back a laughter. I should be glad one of us finds this funny.

"Yeah, it was weird thinking I was married to someone else. But you came back for me," I remember that he showed up in my office late in the evening. It felt more real than the rest of the dream, and that's the part I actually like about it.

"I'm glad you didn't marry someone else," he states with a serious expression this time, because it's the reality he's referring to.

"Right back at you. I kind of love being married to you," I admit, knowing I probably couldn't have chosen better and it has nothing to do with why that other marriage in my dream didn't work out.

"I kind of love being married to you too," he returns the confession and we share a smile.

"Will was in my dream though," I add while my smile fades away thinking of how I miss my partner. I'd give anything to be able to dream about him again. That part also felt real.

Kurt touches my hand supportively and I appreciate that he knows what my lips aren't able to say.

"And who were we married to?" he asks all of a sudden, probably to get my mind off the unhappy thoughts.

"That's not important," I shake my head with a smile.

"Of course it is, do I know them?" he insists, but I want to keep that information to myself alone.

I only told him about the dream so I could finally get it off my mind, it's better if I spare him the details.

"They aren't important," I repeat and he has no choice but to accept that it's the only answer he'll get.

"I wouldn't want to be married to anyone else," he confesses.

"My point exactly," I respond with a grin, appreciating his words.

I'm aware that even though I have every reason to call him 'the best husband', I don't really deserve 'the best wife' title. I'm simply lucky that he loves me the way I am, I couldn't ask for more.

"So you and I … got intimate in your dream?" he changes the subject to one that makes me chuckle.

"Actually I don't even remember that part," I admit with a little shame. I'm not even sure it happened, I just remember his wife yelling at me for it, so it had to happen I suppose.

"Maybe we should refresh your memory," he suggests with a grin I can't possibly misunderstand.

"Let me finish breakfast first, _my husband_ made it for me," I stress the words and the smile won't leave my face.

Simply because I couldn't be happier about our reality.

THE END

* * *

 _A/N: I hope all your questions got answered, if not I'm happy to reply to anything. I tried to close this story properly, hope you are satisfied with the epilogue. Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed it, hope it was a fun read!_

 _I'm sorry I didn't include smut in here, but you can read something I wrote for them recently in my M rated collection if you haven't yet._

 _Also there's a link to a Diane survey I made on my profile, if you haven't filled it out yet, you still have some time for it._


End file.
